Easter Eggs With The Cullens
by Kasey Elizabeth
Summary: Bella goes to the Cullen's house to dye Easter eggs, but what happens when they go overboard with costumes, many chocolate bunnies, and all the dying activities in the world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however, it would make me VERY happy if I did

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however, it would make me VERY happy if I did. Oh, and HAPPY EASTER! I'll post more Spirit Week tomorrow and Monday.

**As I walked into the Cullen's house, Alice squealed. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy you're here! Now we can start dying the eggs," she cried, running up to me and hugging me. "Eggs?" I asked weakly, as Edward chucked. Why hadn't he told me this?**

**Alice nodded, her black hair shaking slightly, as she led me into the kitchen. There, on the island, sat probably 150 eggs, and all sorts of different dyes and activities to do with the eggs. She then led me into the dining room, where the floor and oval glass table had been covered with newspaper, ready for dying. As I glanced around, I gulped. Chocolate bunnies also covered the place.**

"**Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie!"****Alice called, and I tried to hold back laughter as Emmett rushed down the stairs. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a bright orange t-shirt that ready "HOPPY EASTER" in white, with a white rabbit underneath. The worst part, were the ears. They were bright orange, and the white inside part was covered with clear sequins. "So Bella, like my outfit?"**

**I was about to burst out laughing, when Jasper and Rosalie walked down the stairs. Looking at Jasper, I lost it. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt that read "Alice's Little Snuggle Bunny" in pink script, with a pink rabbit head on-top, and pink rabbit ears. "Jasper …what … are … you …wearing?" I managed to choke out. "Alice" he muttered, folding his arms, which caused me to laugh harder.**

**When I was done laughing at poor Jasper, who was obviously embarrassed and upset, I glanced at Rosalie. She wore a angry smirk on her face, and I knew this was Alice's doing, the outfits. She was dressed in tight white jeans, a purple t-shirt that read "Official Easter Egg Hunter" in large white letters, and on her head was a purple headband, with small white Easter eggs on top, held up by purple painted springs. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, and HOPPY EASTER! Also, I have only used one of these kits, the "Marble Eggs" so don't get mad if I got the colors wrong or something.**

**After I was finished laughing at the Cullen's outfits, I turned to face Alice. It was there that I lost it again. She was dressed in tight black jeans, a hot pink t-shirt that read in black "Spring Fling" and had black flowers surrounding it, and hot pink boots, with a 5-inch heel. "Alice…why?" I asked, choking on my laughter. She just smiled and shrugged.**

**Finally done with my laughing fits, I turned to Alice, who had started on instructions. "Okay everyone, we'll be dying in partners. Your partner is the one your are married or engaged to", with this Alice gave Edward and I a wink, causing me to blush, "so grab a egg dying kit, the necessary things, and get started in the dining room". Edward took my hand, and we walked to the island to choose a dying kit.**

"**How about this one…'Marble Eggs'?" Edward asked me, holding up the box. I examined the box, looking it over. It looked simple, you just put the 'paint/dye' in a little pallet, and then you put some on the egg, pulled on some plastic gloves, and rolled it around in your hands until it made a squeaking noise. "Okay" I agreed, and as he took the egg dying kit, I grabbed a small blue basket Alice had set out, loaded it up with about twenty eggs, and followed Edward.**

**By the time I reached the dining room, everyone else had chosen an egg dying kit, and were setting up. Alice and Jasper had chosen an glitter Easter egg kit, and were now pouring the white glitter into the pink, blue, yellow, purple and green dyes. Emmett and Rosalie had chosen the Paas Eggheads © kit, and were currently mixing up the blue, red, orange, yellow and purple dye. Edward had already set us up, and was now 'massaging' the color packets before squirting them into the pallet.**

**I walked over to Edward, and kissed his cheek. "Hey" I greeted him, placing the basket on the table and pulling on a pair of plastic gloves, like the ones he wore. "Anything I can do?" I asked, as Edward turned to smile at me and plant a light kiss on my lips. My heart fluttered and soared, and Edward chuckled, as he handed me the blue and pink dye packets. "Rip them open, and squirt them into a little well" he said, as he selected a green one, and demonstrated. Easter egg dying had begun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: >.******** here is me, not owning Twilight.**

**After Edward had squirted his paints into their individual wells, it was my turn. My face glowed a bright shade of red as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice turned to watch the show. I ripped open the blue packet, and was about to squeeze it in the well, when I squeezed the wrong side of it.**

**I pushed down on the top, where all the paint had gathered, and it sprayed out, hitting Jasper square in the face. Jasper closed his eyes, then opened them, anger and irritation taking over his features. "Bella… what…did…you…do…that…for?" he choked out, pissed. "Jasper, sorry I'm, no, no, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" I cried, as the rest of his siblings laughed.**

"**Okay, you're forgiven" Jasper muttered, turning to face the wall, and crossing his arms like a child. "Hey Jasper, blue's a nice color on you!" Rosalie choked out. That started up a new roar of laughter from Edward and Emmett, as Alice went over to comfort Jasper. "It's okay Jazzy, blue really is a nice color on you" she comforted, and with that, she burst out laughing.**

**As Jasper went upstairs to take a shower, Alice decided Edward and I needed Easter outfits too. She flung something at Edward, then took me into the 'torture chamber', a.k.a. her room. I was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans, and a white t-shirt that read in yellow "CHICKS RULE". Underneath was a little yellow chick, with a green egg-half on either side of it. **

**My hair was pulled into two braids, and some clear lip-gloss was applied. After I slipped on yellow fuzzy socks, I went out to meet Edward. I fell over laughing at what I saw. A pouting Edward, dressed in blue jeans, and a white t-shirt that read "CHICK MAGNET" in yellow, with the same graphic as my shirt underneath. He also had on the same fuzzy yellow socks as I. "At least you look good in it" he mumbled, pulling me close.**

**We went downstairs, and after everyone was finished laughing at Edward and I, Jasper walked in. That began another flurry of laughter. This time, he was dressed in the same jeans, a white t-shirt that read in dark blue on top "I'M A BUNNY", then a light yellow rabbit sitting on a dark blue cloud, then underneath "WHAT ARE YOU?". He also had on yellow rabbit ears, and dark blue socks. "Alice" he muttered.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, you know it! Kasey Elizabeth does NOT own Twilight, sadly.

**After we had cleaned up the paint incident, with Jasper's face having a strange blue tint to it, we got back to work. Edward managed to find another blue paint, and had squirted the rest of the paint in the wells for me. He showed me how to do it, and I got to work.**

**I decided to make a blue and yellow egg. I started off by taking the dropper, and putting on the egg two drops of blue paint. I started to roll it around in my hands, until I heard the squeaking sound. I pulled out the egg from my hand, and stared. It was very pretty, with light blue swirls all over. I then added three drops of yellow paint, and repeated the process. It turned out amazing looking.**

**Edward and I had finished first. We had about 2 eggs each that were solid colors, and then the rest had been mixed. He cleaned up, and I placed the eggs in the refrigerator, carefully I may add. I didn't even drop a single one, a big accomplishment for me! I then turned back to watch the rest of my siblings with Edward. **

**Alice and Jasper were dipping eggs into the glittery dye, and then rolling a few more in some glitter. They were almost done, placing each dried egg back in the basket, theirs a hot pink color. Emmett and Rosalie were, well, trying not to break the egg. Emmett had already smashed five, so now, they had a different way.**

**Emmett would tell Rosalie what color he wanted, and she would dip the egg in and dye it. He would then tell her when to take it out, and then, he would decorate it. Most of the eggs were funny looking. My favorite one was a blood-red egg that had been decorated to look like a vampire. The eyes were a golden color, which surprised me, I didn't know they had golden colored stickers in the box. It had a smile, with red lips, and white fangs. Rosalie had attached a red silk cape to it, and a black top hat.**

**Edward and I were trying to hold back laughter. I moved over to Alice and Jasper, and motioned towards Emmett and Rosalie's egg, which Emmett was christening "Dracula Jr.". It went something like this: "In the name of Emmett the Almighty, I christen you, right now known as 'vampire egg', Dracula Jr. Let the world praise you". Then, he almost dropped Dracula Jr.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hi

**Disclaimer: Hi! I don't have school today, and I also don't own Twilight.**

**When everyone was finished putting the eggs away, the vampires cleaned the rooms at vampire speed, while I managed to put away all the dye kits without hurting myself. Okay, maybe I did hit Jasper in the head with one, but that was a total accident. However, he is now whining "why does Bella have to pick on me? I'm always nice to her. This should happen to Rosalie or Emmett".**

**I had just finished putting away the last box, the one that hit Jasper, when I remembered the chocolate bunnies. I had always loved those, and right now, I decided I wanted one…or two…or fifteen. I gathered five dark chocolate solid ones, five milk chocolate hollow ones, and five white chocolate hollow ones that were painted. Then, I walked into the living room, and my family turned to stare.**

"**What?" I asked, looking offended. Okay, maybe I looked a tad weird. I had my arms full with two of each kind, the rest were carefully arranged in a larger wooden basket, and I was stroking a white chocolate one. I sat down on the couch next to Edward, and the Cullens watched as I devoured each and every chocolate bunny. Yum.**

**Soon, I was done with the chocolate bunnies, and the Cullens were watching me. Apparently, Alice had told them what I was like during a sugar rush, after that one sleepover we had. So, they waited. I stared into their eyes, and man, it was funny! But I really didn't know why it was funny. But, I just started laughing my head off, as they stared at me, amusement in their eyes.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short, but this story is coming to a close. Next chapter, Bella will do karaoke with the Cullens, and then the story will end. But, I once did this. I ate about five solid chocolate bunnies, then 7 Pixie Stix, and I was staring into my friend's eyes, and then I just started laughing really hard. Let's just say, they made videos of the things I did that night, which included dancing with a shirt. (/don't ask\) So, post suggestions for one other song Bella should sing, and one that Edward and Bella should sing. Then, I will probably do a "Karaoke with the Cullens" story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Twilight, or Shakira, or Hips Don't Lie

**Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Twilight, or Shakira, or Hips Don't Lie. Also, I decided to call off the last two songs, and just do this one.**

"**Hey Bella, want to do karaoke?" Alice asked me. I nodded eagerly, this would be fun! Oh man, I must have been really hyper if I thought this would be fun. Soon, Alice and Rosalie had set up a small stage, and the karaoke station. I easily climbed up on stage, and selected my song. Then, I placed it on pause, and told Alice my plan.**

Alice squealed, grabbed Rosalie, and brought us upstairs, Rosalie towing Emmett. Rosalie got to work on Emmett, and Alice worked on me. She dressed me in a blue belly dancer's bra, a sheer blue skirt, a matching blue thong, and she easily painted my toenails a deep blue. My arms were slipped into the puffy sleeve-things, and my hair was brushed out, curled, and then the scarf put on top, topping off the outfit. My make-up was done smoky, in silver and blue colors. Now, to see Emmett.

"**Thanks for choosing me to be your partner, Bella!" This came from Emmett, my 'genie' and voice to the male parts. Emmett was dressed in blue silk pants, a small blue vest with silver trim, silver shoes with pointy tips, and blue 'genie' hat. "He wanted a lamp" Rosalie muttered, shaking her head as Emmett grinned. "You know you love it" he replied.**

**We walked downstairs, and slipped behind the curtain before anyone could see us. Alice and Rosalie were blocking their minds, Rosalie was thinking of 'times' with Emmett, and Alice was singing "Pon De Replay" in her head. Soon, the living room went dark; smoke billowed out onto the stage, and blue and white strobe whites flashed. Here we go! I must be really sugar high…or insane.**

**Emmett : Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting**

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  


**  
Me: Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
**

**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
**

**  
Emmett : Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing  
**

**  
And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it  
**

**  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
**

**  
Me: Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
**

**  
And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto  
**

**Soon, I started to belly dance. I had taken classes with Renee for fun, and I was amazed I still remembered. Alice and Rosalie were in awe.**

**  
Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Emmett : Shakira, Shakira  
**

**  
Me: Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain**

**Starting with this verse, I moved up to Edward and started to do the more sensual moves. His mouth dropped a bit, and his eyes followed my every move. I was glad he was enjoying it.  
**

**  
Emmett : Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día  
**

**  
Me and Emmett : Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día  
**

**  
Emmett : I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
**

**  
Me: Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
**

**  
Emmett : Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia  
**

**  
Me: Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Emmett : Mira en Barranquilla se baila así  
**

**  
Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Emmett and Me: Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Emmett : Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats  
**

**  
Me: I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto  
**

**  
Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection  
**

**  
Emmett : No fighting  
No fighting  
**

**With that, I finished. They clapped, and Edward swept me into his arms. I was finally off my sugar high, and realizing what I just did, my cheeks turned red.**


End file.
